


Cold Insanity

by DayLightDove



Series: Jokul Frosti [2]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Dark!Jack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Jokul Frosti - freeform, Maybe Love, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack looses control of a storm and kills Toothless. Hiccup blames Jack and pushes him away. For years he does not see the winter spirit but it doesn't faze him until Merida and Rapunzel ask about it. Soon he discovers what has become of Jack Frost and instantly sets out to find him. When he does the only question running through his mind is; will he ever get Jack back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! You can also find this story on Fanfiction by me of course!  
> So this story was suggested by my brother. So he owns some of the ideas that go down, most of them really, while I pretty much wrote this.  
> Neither I nor my brother own these movies. If we did they would not be as awesome as they are.  
> If you wish, you can look at this as Hijack or you can look at it as just friendship. Jokul Frosti was created by me, or at least this vision. He is only a tag because technically Jack is still Jack, he just turned into my Jokul.

They didn't expect this to happen and they didn't even consider how it would affect the future.

When Jack had flown to Berk to have been alive for 290 years, the winter spirit found he had a believer there. His name was Hiccup. Jack had been so happy and soon the two grew to be best friends. For years Jack would visit and stay every so often. When he became a Guardian three years ago, Hiccup was the first to know. Now Jack still visited

Jack had informed Hiccup that he wouldn't be making it snow today so if he wanted, the boy could fly with Toothless. The dragon had instantly jumped at that and began to pester Hiccup. Jack had laughed and then left to go relax in the woods for a little bit.

So Hiccup and Toothless went flying and an hour later something happened. Dark clouds began to form over the supposed to be cloudless sky. The wind picked up and snow began to fall from the sky. As the blizzard began to pick up, Hiccup and Toothless quickly landed and Toothless shielded his friend from the fierce storm with his wings.

"Something's wrong." Hiccup whispered, "Jack said he wouldn't make a blizzard. We have to go find him." They began to head in the direction where the storm was coming from and as they got closer Hiccup knew something was wrong with his friend. They reached the center of the storm and saw the winter spirit standing there with a terrified yet angry look upon his face and eyes glowing with power as he whipped around.

"Jack!" Hiccup screamed and Jack turned to him and Toothless and did something they'd never expect.

He shot a blast of ice at them.

Before either could react, the ice struck Toothless's wing and ice began to rapidly spread from the spot to crawl across his scales. Hiccup was instantly pushed away from Toothless as the ice continued to spread and freeze the black dragon.

"NO!" Hiccup shouted in terror and sadness as he watched his first ever friend become frozen. His shout reached Jack's ears and he gasped. He realized had lost control of his powers and stopped the storm, slowly approaching the stunned Hiccup who was staring at his frozen friend.

"Hiccup…I-" Jack went quiet he didn't know what to say.

Hiccup didn't look at him as he growled out, "Why Jack? Why would you lie and then attack us? Why would you-" He cut off as he stared at his frozen friend. "Just go away."

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Jack choked out as he went to place his hand upon Hiccup's shoulder but Hiccup shrugged it off, and turned to him with blazing eyes full of tears.

"I said go away!" He snapped, "Get out of here! I never want to see you again!" He pushed Jack away with such surprising strength, that the winter spirit fell to the ground, staff falling out of his grip, and stared up in shock at the dragon rider.

When Jack just lied there, Hiccup went to shout at Jack again when he felt his foot hit something, Jack's staff.

Blinded by his anger and grief, Hiccup bent down, picked up the shepherd's staff, took it in both hands, and broke it.

Ignoring Jack's cry, Hiccup shouted, "Get out of here!" Jack just closed his eyes to hold back tears and fought to stand up. When he did, he look one last glance at Hiccup and his broken staff, and ran.

Panting, Hiccup dropped the halves of the staff and ran back to his frozen friend. Finding a rock, he began to chip away the ice, uncaring for any scratches he received from the broken pieces of ice, and when he reached Toothless through the ice, Hiccup looked for any sign he survived the frigged ice.

He did not.

Hiccup wept and clutched the frozen body of his best friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I'd like to explain something about Jack's staff.
> 
> Ok for those of you who were wondering on my take of the staff this will explain. What I feel like is that if you break Jack's staff it wont turn him human nor leave scars on his body. I feel like it balances his power so it doesn't go out of control when he's expressing emotions like excitement. Since he is one of the youngest, if not youngest, spirit in body having the power of winter at his fingertips would be a lot so the staff is the conduct that helps control said power. Both Jack and the staff focus the power back and fourth evenly keeping the winter powers in control. When the staff is injured it's ability to keep the balance weakens sending more magic back to Jack causing him pain. If the staff breaks it's like all of Jack's power comes rushing back into him and, not knowing how to control it without his staff, he tries to keep from loosing control causing him pain. He can fix the staff because it's the only thing he can conduct his magic through and keep balance. If said conduct is destroyed Jack is forced to keep all his magic within himself instead of doing a circle from the staff to him. He could learn how to use his powers without his staff but it would take time. I have no problem with other ideas on this like it turns his human or what not, this is just for me. I think this because I think back on when he found it on the lake.
> 
> But then there is the fact of how it looks when it's not in Jack's hands. You may think how does my opinion fit with that well I'll tell you. While it just becomes a regular shepherd's crook in another's hands because it was only made for Jack, no one else can use it. Jack's power isn't as strong because he is still having the equal balance, just not directly. If the staff left Jack for a long time that balance would weaken but slowly, unless it was broken or destroyed. Jack himself could always cut off the connection and take all of winter but why should he? The staff was from his human life and it's easier to control his magic with, even if it is more painful when broken.
> 
> If I missed any facts or you have any questions on this feel free to tell me. I would also let you feel free to tell me what you think of this opinion. I'm not saying mine is right nor am I saying it's wrong. I've even favorited other great stories that don't think this. In fact I don't even know if anyone else feels this way. But I'm not bashing anyones ideas. Like I said feel free to tell me what you think.

Jack was curled up in a cave, frozen tears upon his cheeks. The pain in his chest refused to let up for two reasons. He still needed to cut his connection off with his staff and the pain Hiccup had cause in his chest. It hurt to think that his best friend left him, blamed him, for something he never intended to happen. He didn't even let him explain why he had acted out.

* * *

_Jack was relaxing in a tree but his eyes shot open when a cold, but familiar laugh. Jack shot up and jumped of the branch, raising his staff into a defensive position._

_"Pitch," He growled as he spun around, watching the shadows. "What do you want?"_

_"Can I not come and visit you?"_

_"…"_

_"Ouch." He mocked, "I just came to see if you had ruined anything yet."_

_"Ruined? What are you talking about?!" Jack snapped._

_"Oh nothing I just expected either one to be dead by now, seeing as winter is the season of death and illness and, well, you wield said season within your hands." Pitch stated simply_

_Jack scoffed, "Do you expect me to have that little control? You should know yourself that I have more control then that, considering the other Guardians and I defeated you without any mishaps."_

_"You say that but what happens when your emotions get the better of you?" Pitch said, "I reality your just a bomb waiting to go off. Face it Frost, you could destroy your friendship with just a simple breakdown. Kill your friend with a simple freezing touch."_

_"Shut up." Jack snapped._

_"I don't know why you try to deny it." Pitch continued, "I mean you're just a murderer. I wonder if the boy ever brought up how your cold has killed so many of his village or ever shone his fear when your powers lash out suddenly. Is even a true friend? Or is he just trying to stay on your good side?"_

_"I said shut up Pitch!" Jack growled as the wind whipped around him._

_"See what I mean?!" A chuckle coming from the hidden shade. "There you go again with your powers acting up. Have you ever harmed him? Did he just say it wasn't a big deal? It was most likely a lie. Oh your fear that this is true is so strong right now."_

_"I don't know what you mean." Jack said with narrowed eyes, "It must be your own fear."_

_Pitch laughed, "Oh don't try and deny it. You know very well that I'm speaking the truth, and that it's your fear. Just face it Jack, you know that your nothing but a murderous bomb and there must be something going on if Hiccup bothers to put up with **you**."_

_Jack gritted his teeth. Everything Pitch was saying was stirring up doubts in his mind. While outwardly he denied everything Pitch was saying, inwardly he was trying to ignore the sudden voices of doubt. Was Hiccup truly his friend? Is he truly that wild and scares Hiccup with his abilities? All these worries started up a storm causing it to spread rapidly throughout Berk._

_"Oh and here's the storm." Pitch said breaking through his thoughts. "Does Hiccup try to make you let up on the storms? Make the winter less harsh? Maybe that's why he keeps you around, so he can use you to help keep his people alive. When you cause large storms does he lash out on you, ask you why? Yell at you to not do that?"_

_Suddenly a voice called through the storm. "Jack!"_

_"And here he is now, to yell and shout at you. To ask why, and to call you out on what you've caused." Pitch whispered in Jack's ear from behind him, hands upon the winter spirit's shoulders. Jack gasped and turned towards Pitch, shooting ice in hopes of shutting the shadow spirit up._

* * *

But he didn't hit Pitch. He had hit Toothless and ended the friendship he made with Hiccup. The other had proven that when he shouted at him, told him to go away and not listen to him.

When he broke his staff and didn't bother at the pain he had caused him.

Jack looked down at his hands a scowled. All these hands did was kill, all he did was kill. Why did he ever think he could have a friend that wouldn't be in danger from him? Maybe he should stop trying. Maybe he should just accept the fact that he didn't spread fun but cold and death.

But then he thought of the Guardians. Would they care? He would be putting children in danger, but he already does that and gets yelled at when spreading his element. In truth the Guardians are most likely just putting up with him as well, considering they never care before Pitch and the Moon informing them to take him in.

With a smile and one last look at his hands, Jack cut off his connection with his staff.

* * *

Berk held a funeral for Toothless. Hiccup grieved for the loss of Toothless and during that time he did not notice the absence of Jack. Merida and Rapunzel, two of his other friends, comforted him during this time. They too notice the absence of the winter spirit but didn't think much of it.

The months went by and Hiccup slowly grew to accept Toothless's death but never fell into depression from the help of Merida and Rapunzel who had stayed with him during his time of mourning. The three awaited the return of their wintery friend, Hiccup in hopes to apologize. Within his house he had the broken staff and wants to make amends with the other. Jack never came, all they got were strong storms but never seeing hide or hair of the spirit.

They worried about this but Hiccup thought nothing of it since he had told Jack to go away and never see him again. He just need to wait to spot Jack, but still nothing happened.

The three waited in return of their friend, two in worry one in understanding, but he never came. For a long time they never saw their cheerful friend, Jack Frost.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about a year and a half now and Hiccup has still seen no sign of Jack. Hiccup has tried to contact the other Guardians, even asking Merida and Rapunzel to try, but he never caught them. Sometimes he'd catch a glimpse of one of them sometimes but before he could even take a step, they'd be gone as if it was just a hallucination. It had been a long shot, as he couldn't understand her like Jack could, but he's even tried to ask the wind, but he never got a response.

Hiccup sighed as he looked at the broken staff on his desk. Ever since Jack vanished, the winters have been hash and cold. The temperature was always freezing and when it snowed, it was never a light and peaceful snowfall.

Hiccup did miss Jack. Everything just seemed so bland and quiet without him. There was no joyous laughter, no sudden cold breezes directed straight at him or a snowball to the face. The wind never seemed to show his emotions or sang through the air. It was just so black and white now.

Of course at first, Hiccup thought that if Jack didn't come back maybe he didn't deserve an apology. But as the days continued with silence ringing through the air, Hiccup knew he had to find Jack; that it was just so wrong to leave him missing. And that was when he started his search.

Now, as Hiccup looked out the window, he caught sight of a large rabbit looking around near the woods. As quickly and as quietly as possible he ran out of his house and towards the rabbit he knew had to the Easter Bunny. When he saw Bunny's ears twitch towards him he quickly ran and stood behind him.

Bunny quickly took out his boomerang and Hiccup instantly let his hands go up showing he had nothing on him. "Whoa, whoa! I'm not going to attack!"

"What do you want kid?" Bunny asked putting his boomerang away.

"I…ah…I-I wanted to talk to you." Hiccup answered. "You're the Easter Bunny right?"

"Yeah and?" Bunny asked.

"Well, ah you're a spirit and a Guardian, right? So I was wondering if you knew were Jack Frost was." Bunny's eyes widened as he realized who this kid was. This was Hiccup, the kid who had been catching sight of them and was Jack's friend.

"Sorry, mate." Bunny said, ears drooping. "I haven't seen Jack for a while now."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Hiccup asked getting closer to the spirit.

"I haven't seen Frosty for quite some time. About a year and a half, maybe a little more than that. I saw him about a month before these winters started that's for sure, been looking for him ever since."

"Have you found any signs of him?"

"Sometimes I'd catch his sent but disappear within seconds."

Hiccup frowned, "Is there any way I can help in the search?"

"I don't think so, mate." Bunny answered.

"But I have to help." Hiccup said, "I-I have to find him. I have some information that could help."

"And what would that be?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I saw Jack about a day or so before the storms started. I think it's my fault that they started in the first place."

"Now don't feel guilty, something might have happened after you saw him."

"Yeah but that's not all." Hiccup motioned for Bunny to follow him. They entered Hiccup's home and went to his room. When they entered the room, Hiccup went over to a corner and picked something up. When he turned Bunny saw what was in the boy's hands.

Jack's broken staff.

Instantly Bunny ran up to him and slammed him into the wall. "What did you do?!"

"I-I didn't mean to I swear!"

"You better explain to me what happened right now or you might never see the light of day again!"

"It was an accident! I-I was just so mad I wasn't thinking straight! I had f-found Jack but he looked scared and angry! When-when I called out to him and he ah he shot ice at me and Toothless! It hit Toothless and froze him so I lost it! I'm so, so sorry!"

Bunny glared for a second before letting him go. "Ok I won't kill you, but I'll have to have you come with me to the Pole."

"Y-You're not going to hurt me?" Hiccup asked.

"No, but that's because I need you because you could help us find Jack. Besides, it seems you and Frostbite need to talk."

"What should I tell my dad?" Hiccup asked.

Bunny shrugged. "Tell him you're going to see one of your other friends." Then he took the broken staff from Hiccup. "I'll hold on to this for now." With that, and a tap of his foot, Bunny was gone.

Hiccup then left to find his dad. When he did he made up an excuse that he was going to go visit Rapunzel for a while. Soon after that Hiccup jumped on a dragon and took off to another part of the island. When he got there, and off the dragon, he froze. How was he going to contact Bunny? His thoughts were interrupted by a thick voice.

"Hold on." The next thing he knew a hole opened up under him and he fell.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup groaned as he tried to get rid of the dizziness in his head. Couldn't the Easter Bunny have been a little nicer in dropping him down the hole? No, apparently not.

"Come on," The rabbit's voice spoke, "The others are waitin' for us."

"What?" Hiccup asked, confused. Once the dizziness was gone, Hiccup's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. Figures and toys zoomed around. Elves and Yetis were walking everywhere, building and testing things. Things here were much more advanced that in his little island of dragons. "Woah."

"Oi! Get moving!" Bunny snapped at him from ahead. Quickly, Hiccup scrabbled after the Guardian of Hope. The two walked down the halls and up to a door. This door lead into the meeting room, where all the other Guardians should be since Bunny had informed North to get them all before getting Hiccup.

"Now listen here," Bunny said directing Hiccup's attention towards him. "I'm not sure how the others will react to your information so I would be prepared to make an excuse to live, got it?" Hiccup nodded quickly with eyes wide with fear. Did the Guardians really care this much about Jack? Well at least they care, right?

Taking a deep breath, the two opened the door and were greeted with the sight of the other Guardians. Tooth was ordering fairies around, Sandy was sleeping, and North was lounging in a chair eating cookies. At their entry, North stood up and his booming voice got the other two's attention.

"Ah Bunny! I see you and your guest have made it!" North said walking up to them. Turning to Hiccup he said "I'm Nicholas St. North, over there is Sandy." Sandy waved at the introduction. "And this is-"

"I'm Toothiana, also known as Tooth." Tooth interrupted as she flew up to Hiccup. "Open up let me see your teeth."

"Wait wh-Ah" Hiccup didn't finish as Tooth stuck her fingers in his mouth.

"Their pretty healthy looking, could be a bit whiter like how J…" Tooth cut herself off there and pulled away.

"Don't worry shelia, that's why he's here. Says he has information that could help us." Bunny told her when he saw her down cast expression.

"You said he is the one you got staff from, yes?" North asked. That's when Hiccup noticed the two pieces on the coffee table between the seats.

"That's right." Hiccup spoke up before Bunny could. "You see this is what happened." With that Hiccup began to explain what happened between him and the winter spirit before he vanished. By the time he finished, each Guardians had a different expression from before. North and Tooth had one of rage while Sandy had a blank face.

"It doesn't get any easier hearing it a second time." Bunny groaned.

"How could you do that to my Sweet-Tooth?!" Tooth exclaimed, wings buzzing faster and feathers fluffing up.

"L-Look I'm sorry, ok?! I honestly didn't mean for it to happen! I just want to find Jack and apologize, f-for everything!" Hiccup plead at their angry stares. Sandy floated up to the frightened boy and, putting his hands on his shoulders, looked him in the eyes. The dream-weavers eyes held only warmth and forgiveness, no anger.

As Hiccup took this in, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Sandy gave a firm nod and backed away.

"How will this information help us find Jack?" North asked.

"Maybe I can help you look in places Jack might be." Hiccup suggested.

North shook his head. "No we would've found it by now."

"Are you sure? Does this mean you found his sanctuary, his secret home?" Hiccup question.

"What? We've check all over world, doubled checked lake and Arctic. There is no hidden palace or home." North boomed.

"That's because the only way to reach it is if Jack takes you there himself or if he's given you the key to enter it. It's such a beautiful place to, a winter paradise."

"And this is where you think he might be? Or at least be living?" Tooth asked gently.

"Yes. If not there then nowhere."

"Do you have the key?"

"Yes, well, no not with me I mean. I know where it is it's just that it was safer to keep hidden so no one would get to it and enter Jack's special home. We didn't want to risk it."

"We?" Bunny asked.

"We as in Rapunzel, Merida, and I each have a key to Jack's home. He trusted us." But he betrayed that trust, Hiccup thought. He didn't deserve to have such an item of friendship when he had ruined it for perhaps forever.

Seeing his expression drop Tooth spoke up. "Don't worry we'll find him and sorry about earlier, we're just…we just care about him a lot."

"I-It's alright, I understand." Hiccup responded.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Bunny asked, standing up. "Let's go get the key."

"You are right Bunny." North said. "Everyone… TO THE SLEIGH!" 


	5. Chapter 5

"So, where are keys to Jack's home?" North asks as they fly through the sky.

"It's located at the center of all our homes." Hiccup answered. "But I don't really remember where the island was, since it's been so long. I only remember what it looks like. We need to get either Rapunzel or Merida, one of them should remember, or at least getting them should spark my memory."

"Why not just get both!" With that North took out a snow globe and teleported to the first of the two friends.

* * *

 

Rapunzel was gazing out of the balcony, her brown hair blowing in the wind. Suddenly, a soft boom made her look off into the distance. There, at the edge of the forest, was Hiccup. Not hesitating, she quickly ran out of the castle, through the town, and to where Hiccup was standing.

After regaining her breath from multiple gasps, she panted out, "W-What *pant* are you d-doing here, Hiccup?"

He gestured for her to follow him and the two walked into the forest. "Hiccup, what's going on!?" Hiccup turned to Rapunzel and said, "The Guardians and I have come to get you and Merida so we can find Jack."

"Really!? We're going to find Jack!?"Rapunzel exclaimed with a smile.

"Well we're going to try." Hiccup said as they started walking again.

"Wait." Rapunzel spoke up. "I thought you couldn't get in touch with the Guardians. What happened?"

"Well it turns out all I needed to do was sneak up on the Easter Bunny to start this." Hiccup answered with a grin. Rapunzel laughed at the joke and that's when they came to where the sleigh was.

"You have friend?" North asked just to clarify. He received a nod from both brunettes. "Good, now get on." The two climbed back on the sleigh and once again it took off.

They had then headed to Scotland and Rapunzel and Hiccup had gotten Merida and explained the situation to her. Instantly she agreed, half for Jack and the other just for a good adventure.

Now they were flying over the ocean looking for the place of the hidden keys.

"So let me get this straight," Merida spoke up. "Out of all the years you've known Frosty, you're just now finding out about his winter home?"

"Well it's not like he ever invited us!" Bunny snapped. "The boy is full of secrets."

"Is it a beautiful place?" Tooth asked. From the name winter paradise, it sounds like a majestic land.

"Oh yes." Rapunzel answered with a dreamy look upon her face as she thought of the beautiful land. "It has the most perfect and fluffy, pure white snow I've ever seen. From the trees hang beads of ice that make them seem like glass willow trees. Rivers, lakes, and waterfalls flow free of ice with the freshest water there was. Snowflakes will fall softly from, somehow, clear blue skies with the sun shining down upon the white land. And that's just the scenery!"

Sandy made a question mark.

"Oh yes please tell us more!" Tooth squealed in delight. She could imagine such a land but could hardly believe it unless she saw it with her own eyes.

"Well it turns out Snowflakes a princess." Merida snickered earning herself a whack in the arm from Rapunzel.

"What she means is that Jack also has a castle made of ice and snow there as well." Hiccup said with a smile. "And it's just as beautiful. You would walk past the trees and come to an opening where the castle will be that sits upon a snowy cliff overlooking waterfalls that lead downwards to a beautiful forest. In front of the castle there is a fountain with dolphin statues upon it. Then you would open the \doors into a grand room. Within that room staircases of ice curve from the sides to half way to the pointed roof and then the stairs split into two separate cases that lead to different ways. But below the staircase there is a window and the room is filled with frost designs."

Then Merida added in her two cents. "Then there are so many rooms as well. We each have our own and then there's a dining room with a crystal chandelier. There's one room that is blocked off usually but we were shown it once. Inside it had beautiful ice sculptures of all us and you and even of Jack's old family. And there is another blocked off room that we haven't been in though."

"Even so, everything is just so beautiful there! Oh I can't wait to see it again!" Rapunzel exclaimed, bubbling with happiness.

"But isn't it cold there?" Bunny asked. No matter how beautiful it might be, he still disliked the cold.

"Actually, it's quite nice there." Hiccup answered. "It feels as though it's just a cool day, not a frozen tundra. We don't even have to bundle up nice and warm when we go. We could just go as we were dressed."

"As much as I would love to see place, we must focus on the task at hand, and that is finding Jack." North interrupted from the driving seat. "So are we there yet?"

Looking over the edge of the sleigh, Hiccup spotted the familiar small island. "Down there!" North steered the sleigh downward and the group landed. Getting off the sleigh, the Guardians followed the teens to the keys as they walked through the grass that had a small amount of trees upon it. As they got further in the island, the rockier it got, but soon the group just stopped.

"Here we are!" Merida exclaimed happily. There, before them, was a group of large stones. Walking up to it, they removed the top stone, which seemed to have a faded symbol upon it, from the cluster and inside was a small wooden box. Gently taking it out, Rapunzel placed it upon the ground and opened it. Inside were three ice blue hexagons that had snowflakes on them connected to silver chains. Picking one up, Rapunzel handed it to Hiccup before closing the box and hiding it away once more.

"Ok now what?" Bunny asked with crossed arms and was tapping his foot impatiently.

Merida grinned. "Just watch." With that she nodded to Hiccup who blew upon the crystal. The snowflakes detached from the pendant and floated across the ground on the wind. When they touched the ground, a white light flared and when it faded there was a hexagon of ice and frost covering the ground before them. Walking forward, Merida stepped upon the fern like pattern that slowly spread up her until it encased her. The, she vanished in an explosion of snowflakes.

"What the heck!" Bunny exclaimed. The others only grinned and stepped upon the frosty ice. One by one they vanished within the explosion of ice until they all appeared on the other side.

But it was not as it was described.

The sky was gray and covered with clouds as the wind carrying flakes whipped around in a fury. The trees were not the beautiful beads but were sharp icicles. The snow below them was thick and had ice mixed in and the waters that could be seen were completely frozen.

They all shivered in the arctic temperatures that hit bare skin, however the teens had all thankfully been wearing coats from the already harsh winters.

"What happened!?" Rapunzel exclaimed looking at the once beautiful land in horror.

"This has to be something that has to do with Jack!" Hiccup shouted over the wind. "Come on let's get to the castle!" They all trudged through the snow, Sandy unable to pick them up because of the fierce wind, until finally they came across the castle. The once magnificent building was now covered in sharp spindles of hoarfrost and icicles. The dolphins in the front could barely be seen and the fountain was frozen solid. Quickly the group broke open the ice covered door and got inside. While it was still cold, they were at least safe from the wind. They looked around the once grand hall in horror. Icicles hung from the chandelier above and the ground was covered in an icy fog. From beneath the fog, uneven pieced of ice poked up as did a few spikes of ice. The beautiful frost designs were no more, but had instead ice poking outward and hoarfrost coating everything from the walls to the stairs. The grand window that had overlooked the cliff was unable to be seen through.

"What happened here?" Rapunzel whispered, but the quiet voice ended up echoing in the barren room.

"Do you think something happened to Jack?" Tooth asked.

"That had to be what happened." Merida answered. "He was too proud of this place to destroy it like this."

"Jack!" Hiccup shouted, hoping to find the other.

"Oi, Frostbite! Are you here!?" Bunny joined in. Soon they were all shouting for the winter spirit in hopes he'd show himself.

"How do we even know he's here?" Tooth said after minutes of shouting. "What if he's out in the storm or not even in this land in general?"

"No, he has to be here." North said. "We would have found him by now if he was not." With that they started calling out once more.

As they began to approach the stairs, a mischievous voice spoke up. "Now what's with all the racket? You know its rude to come into my home unannounced."

 


	6. Chapter 6

They all froze where they stood. That voice that spoke up from behind them sounded so much like their Jack but at the same time, sounded nothing like him. While the voice itself sounded the same, what lay within the words and sound wasn't. The childish playfulness and teasing mischief that usually coated his voice, foreshadowing fun and games, wasn't there. Instead there was a shard coldness in his voice, one of maliciousness and a sound similar to an insane person teasing its prey. Like the howling wind of a blizzard and scratching ice. However, while the voice had unnerved them, they were not prepared for what they saw when they turned around.

Before them, floating in the air, was Jack. Or was it? He looked nothing like the winter spirit they all knew and loved. No, floating in the air was someone who looked as though he came right from the dark waters of horror and fear. The skin looked as though it was made of ice, with the icy texture and blue-ish hue, and the hair was the color of a dark blue gray, though it was still its usual messy style. He wore a dark blue, almost black, covered in hoar frost and pieces of sharp ice. He wore the usual brown pants, but the legs were rimmed with sharp frost. Within his hand, which had the fingers pointed with sharp black, talon like nails, was an ice version of his staff, only with a scythe like blade coming out of the curve and inside of the circle were sharp icicles waiting to pierce the flesh of a victim.

But the worst part was the face. The once beautiful, snow-white teeth where replaced by sharp pointed and uneven teeth that resembled icicles and the eyes where a swirling storm of pure white, no sign of the original blue anywhere. They all stared at the winter spirit with fear in their eyes, Tooth barely holding back a gasp at his teeth.

"Well?" He spoke, the sharp smirk aimed down at them.

"…Jack?" Rapunzel spoke up hesitantly.

Jack grinned, somehow, even wider. "The one and only."

"What happened to you, Frostbite!?" Bunny exclaimed. They all watched as Jack floated down to land at the top of the stairs, swinging his staff around to rest on top of his shoulders.

"What're you talking about,  _kangaroo_?" Bunny flinched at the way the nickname came out. "Nothing's happened to me, I'm actually feeling GREAT! But you never answered my question. What's with all the racket?" The blizzard like eyes bore into the group below him, waiting for an answer.

Hiccup spoke up. "…We-We came looking for you. You've been missing for a while and we needed to find you. We thought something was wrong." Jack's attention snapped towards him and his grin grew more insane and wider, stretching across his face.

"Hiccup~!" He exclaimed. "You know I must  _thank you_ for helping me out! But you all didn't need to worry, I'm fine."

Merida scoffed. "You're obviously not fine, Snowball. Have you seen yourself lately?"

Jack laughed. "Oh Merida, you don't understand, I'm fine! But I must ask you, why are you  _really here_?"

This made everyone freeze. They told him why they came here, did Jack not listen?

"Jack, I told you, we came for you." Hiccup said as he furrowed his eyebrows. However they all had to take a step back as a bone chilling wind snaps at them.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Jack exclaimed, the wind carrying his voice through the castle. When they could open their eyes again, they looked over at Jack who was breathing heavily. The swirling storm had slowed in his eyes for a moment, before picking back up again and a grin stretched across his face again.

With a huff, Jack turned back to them. "I'm in the mood to play. You have to find this," Jack held up his hand that wasn't holding the staff and the others found that he held Hiccup's crystal in his hand. Gasping, Hiccup patted himself down as he continued. "And each other within three days while I'm doing…things. You don't need to know what. Well, goodbye~!" Jack sand the last note as he took off and ice walls rose between the large group, splitting them up. Bunny and Merida ended up together. North, Sandy, and Hiccup were together. And finally Tooth and Rapunzel were together.

"AH! What do we do?!" Rapunzel exclaimed. The walls reached the high above their heads not touching the ceiling but only leaving a small gap that neither Tooth nor Sandy could get through.

"We should met up somewhere." Hiccup spoke up. "But where?"

"How 'bout the library?" Merida spoke up.

"Frostbite has a library here?" Bunny's voice spoke up with disbelief.

"It's actually a lot more impressive then you think, with more than just books, yes there are books." Rapunzel explained.

"That's a great idea, Merida!" Hiccup praised. "Let's try to get there before the day is up, then we can form a plan together."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" North exclaimed. "Let's go!" There was a positive response from everyone else and they each took off to another part of the castle.

* * *

Jack closed and locked the door after putting the crystal in the room. His brows furrowed as he thought about what was said earlier but his old friends. Why would they make up such a lie? And even if it wasn't, they were most likely searching for him just to make him stop his winter, to use him. Jack scowled. No. No one would ever use him again, just to push him away when he did something wrong. He didn't need them. If they didn't like his winter, then too bad for them. The storm in his eyes swirled faster and his insane grin stretched across his face once again.

No one would control winter, because how can you stop something that is just pure death? The cold grip his mind once again and a chilling laugh came from him as he flew off.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"So…" Merida drawled. "Snowflake's lost it huh?"

"It appears that way." Bunny responded to the red head. They walked down their hallway. They had passed a few doorways on their way but none of them held the library or one of the others.

"Do you have an idea as to what happened to him?"

"No, but North might." Bunny said before the two lapsed into silence once more. Honestly, it was weird between them. They never talked before and now it was just the two of them without any thing to talk about. And just when Bunny thought they were going to spend the rest of the time in silence, he heard the bitter voice of Merida.

"Where were you?" Bunny frowned. He knew what she was talking about, she didn't need to elaborate.

"Look, we were searching-"

"But not good enough!" She snapped. "You could have found him at any time, but all you did was focus on your jobs!"

"Now hold up, sheila!" Bunny turned towards her. "We spent every moment we could trying to find him! We were doing our jobs as well because…that's what he'd want us to do." Bunny sighed, growing quieter towards the end.

"Or what he had wanted. Now…" She shook her head.

Bunny gave her a smile. "Have some hope, we'll get him back."

Merida snorted. "Yeah, then I can poke at him for being such a drama queen."

"I'm with you there." Bunny smirked. "But first we have to get to the library. You wouldn't happen to recognize where we are so we can quickly move towards our destination would you?"

Merida looked around taking in the ice doors, walls and windows. It was harder to tell where they were from everything being destroyed or messed up, but she had a good idea as to where they were.

"I think." She answered. "But let's continue to check the rooms just in case we come across something." The Guardian of Hope nodded in agreement as the two began walking again. They checked the rooms around them, or at least the doors that could open, only to come up empty with useless bedrooms or other dead end rooms. Time slowly passed by as they walked down the seemingly endless halls, checking rooms and talking about simple things to pass the time. It wasn't until they walked up to the end of a hall that was at a cross roads that Bunny had them stop.

"What is it?" She whispered, prepared to take on whatever their insane friend had roaming around these deserted halls.

"Someone's coming."

* * *

"Poor Sweet Tooth." Tooth sighed as she flew next to Rapunzel. "I wonder what happened to him."

"You mean you don't know?" Rapunzel asked with wide eyes, shocked at what she just learned.

Tooth nodded. "I don't really know much about elementals and Jack's never explained anything to us. But that's not his fault of course, three hundred years is a big difference from three years."

Rapunzel frowned. "Yeah but he seemed so happy when he told us about you guys. It was just most likely a subject he's never expect to bring up. I mean, I understand where he's coming from."

"I guess."

"Do you think we'll get him back?"

"Of course we will." Tooth reassured. "We'll use everything we have to in order to get him back."

Rapunzel gave a firm nod in response. They continued walking checking any doors they pass and only came up empty. They thought nothing was going to happen as they walked down the hall, until they heard a voice up ahead.

"Someone's coming."

* * *

Currently, Sandy, North, and Hiccup were silently walking down their path, questions brewing in their minds and worry and fear spiking through them.

Hiccup frowned. What had happened to Jack over the past year and a half? Why had he changed to…whatever they had just seen? As these thoughts ran through his head, the silence of the walk was only disturbed by their footsteps until it was broken.

"Do you…" Hiccup spoke, licking his lips. "Do you have any idea of what happened to Jack?"

They all stopped, the question hanging in the silence of the hall. Hiccup looked at both of the elders, a question in his saddened, green gaze. Just as Sandy was about to shake his head, a sigh from the larger Guardian attracted their attention.

"I have…idea as to what happened to Jack." North spoke slowly.

Sandy formed a question mark upon his head and Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What?"

North sighed as he rubbed his face before answering. "A while back, Jack and I had a talk. I had asked him, how such a small, young, and scrawny boy could hold such season as winter under control. Jack had just shrugged and explained how his staff helped with it, helped control it. It makes since no? Why he could control such a season without proper training."

Sandy nodded his head in agreement while Hiccup was just lost. "I don't understand. What do you mean by that?"

North smiled at the younger boy. "Forget you don't know as much as us spirits do. You see, before Jack there had always been a winter spirit, passing down the power to a sprite once the spirit had decided to move on. Sprites always knew how to control winter because they were trained to, so no need for conduct like Jack's staff. But Jack was born into winter spirit after all the winter sprites had been killed before then. That means Jack never had anyone teach him powers. That is where staff comes in. Unlike other winter spirits, Jack's staff offered him the balance he needed to control winter without it running rampant through him and causing him pain if he tried to hold back storms. Staff breaks, power goes completely into Jack."

"I get that." Hiccup hummed before shaking his head. "But that doesn't explain why he's so…cold now. So insane like."

"True." North pointed out. "But I was getting to that."

Both Hiccup and Sandy made the "go on" motion with their hand.

"You see, the spirits before Jack tended to have hardened or dark hearts, to fight off the chill and death of winter. With Jack to have never had all the power swirling in him before, it changed his look, but of course the power wasn't the only thing to effect look and mind. As you know-as we all know-Jack has had a sorrowful past, but still stayed cheerful throughout it. Why? Because he did not freeze heart, metaphorically speaking as no one knows if heart truly freezes. Yes it was most likely guarded but it was not frozen within coldness to hide. As I said, they do this to withstand the cold and death and pain. Jack did not have to because he always had conduct and hope. Staff breaks, power surges through him. Hope lost, Jack is sad and, because he has a center, his center is corrupted and frozen and Jack hides himself from rest of the world through insanity so he does not have to face hardships once again. And with sadness, Jack will not bother to try to hold back winter and let full blast of it rage through him and only directing it."

Sandy showed a picture of what happened earlier.

"That is right Sandy!" North exclaimed. "Jack still shows he has not completely given up and gone cold like winter! We can still get him back!"

"And how do we do that?" Hiccup asked.

"Get staff to him and restore that connection. That fix what you had done." North said looking Hiccup in the eye.

Hiccup swallowed. "And what if we can't get him back?"

North's face darkened. "Then he will be like past spirits. He will care none for others and strike fear in others' hearts. His powers will gain a full grip upon him and I wouldn't be surprised if there was some influence left from last spirit. I worry, he will drown in the cold and sadness that he will float so far away that we won't be able to reach him."

With that last word, silence echoed through the air once more. No one moved. No one spoke. They just stood within the icy hallway, contemplating what had just been told. Could they really pull this off? Could they really get Jack back?

It was Hiccup that spoke. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find the others and that crystal!"

Both North and Sandy smiled, the Guardians of Wonder letting out a shout of joy and they raced through the halls, Hiccup leading the way.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bunny?" Tooth called out towards the voice that had spoken.

"Tooth?!" The voice responded. From around the corner, the Guardian of Hope and the red-headed princess poked their heads around. Seeing the two females, their grins widened and they headed over to them. "Oh are we glad to see you're alright!"

"The same here." Tooth breathed out as she and her fellow Guardian hugged while the other two did the same.

"Have you guys seen the others?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida shook her head. "Nope. And I take it you haven't either?"

"No, sadly." Rapunzel sighed.

"Perhaps we'll see them when we reach the library." Tooth said. "We are close aren't we?" She turned towards the two teens who looked at each other.

"Yeah," Merida answered turning back towards the Guardians. "Only a few more hallways to pass. Hey did you see any sign of the crystal from where you came from?"

Tooth shook her head. "No, and I take it you didn't either?" A shake of their heads. "I thought so."

"Come on, the faster we meet up with the others the faster we can get out of here." Bunny said and the others nodded before Merida and Rapunzel took the lead. They continued to walk down the eerie frozen hallways. It really unnerved the two teens at the sight of this place. Even with only Jack living here, the place was always so bright and full of life but now it was so dead looking. The cold air threatened to seep into their coats and freeze their skin and the shards of ice that were everywhere looked deadly.

Silence, only broken by their footsteps and breathing, laid in the air until finally, they came to the place they were searching for. The library.

It stretched far above their heads, forming a dome like form. Along the walls were ice shelves with tattered books behind the clear cases. More ice statues towered over their heads and a large tree of ice was in the center of the room. Doors were carved into the walls, some along the ground floor while some where upon balcony like forms that had stairs leading to them. It looked as though there had been pictures upon the walls but they were destroyed now.

"Whoa." Bunny breathed. When he heard library, he didn't expect this. Maybe a few books here and their but this room was enormous. "Where do all these rooms lead?"

"Depends." Merida answered with a shrug. Before anymore could be said though, quick footsteps were heard coming from a doorway from their right. Turning to look, they all watched with joy as North, Sandy, and Hiccup came running through.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel and Merida shouted while Tooth and Bunny shouted out. "North! Sandy!"

They turned to look at the four and, as grins stretched across their faces, they ran over to them. "Thank Odin you're all right." Hiccup huffed out.

"Same dragon boy." Merida grinned.

Sandy formed symbols above his head but no one paid him any mind. "Did you find the crystal on your way here?"

"No." North said shaking his head. "Nothing but empty and destroyed rooms."

"Same." Tooth sighed. Suddenly, the sound of ice breaking and falling went through the room, spooking them. Turning towards the noise, they found Sandy standing there with his arms crossed. He was looking towards North as he formed symbols above his head.

North flushed and laughed. "Yes…I guess that would be a good thing to explain to others."

"Explain what?" Bunny asked as everyone looked towards North. He coughed and began explain what he had told Sandy and Hiccup a while back. As his explanation got deeper and deeper, their eyes widened in horror and sadness.

"What if we don't change him back?" Rapunzel asked, just as Hiccup had done.

North shook his head. "We should all pray we do not get on his bad side."

As their hope began to fall, Sandy did as he had done earlier. He showed Jack's reaction with their confrontation before and their eyes brightened.

"That's right, he's still in there! I know it!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "We just have to bring him back out!"

"But we have to get his stick first remember?" Merida said.

"And that's back at the Pole." Bunny sighed. "And to get back there, we need the crystal."

"Well then why are we just standing here!?" North exclaimed. "We find crystal! Do you four have any idea as to where it may be?"

They glanced at each other. They knew none of them had found it down their respective hallways but that was the thing. Maybe it wasn't hidden in plain sight like people would usually do to through off suspicion. Knowing Jack, he most likely put it somewhere that wasn't as badly touched by his destructive force and that wouldn't be that surprising because of the fact he wasn't too far gone.

They racked their minds for a place that would be the perfect home for hiding something such as this. Only one room came to mind for Hiccup and glancing back at the others, he could tell they all thought the same thing. Turning back to the Guardians, Hiccup spoke up.

"There's one place we can think of, so no need to split up-which would be pointless anyway. When should we start looking for it?" Hiccup asked.

Bunny looked out the window and answered. "Now would be good, this day's almost ending, meaning we only have two days left."

The other's nodded in agreement and Hiccup soon took the lead of going to the room that held their freedom. He led them up one of the library's stairways and they went down a narrow hallway. It was very plain, the only sign of the storm spreading into this place was the hoarfrost along the walls and the mist upon the ground. They shivered as they walked down it but soon the long and narrow hallway ended when before them lay a pair of large doors. Carved designs decorated them and simple handles with a lock were before them.

Hiccup reached his hand out and pushed at the door. It creaked but did not open. Jack must have locked it. However, before he could ask anything, golden sand sank into the lock and soon a click echoed through the hall. Hiccup gave a swift nod to the small spirit before taking a deep breath and pushing open the doors. They creaked but this time opened up with a chill of wind.

Inside the room were millions of statues, these of people. The first, in the center of the room, looked like a happy family, a mother and a father with their children, a young girl and an older boy who look so much like Jack. Then, more familiar statues stood towards the left side of the room. Each one life-sized and amazingly detailed. One was of North standing with his arms crossed and a large smile upon his face. Next to him was Bunny, standing with a smirk and a paintbrush and egg in hand. Then it was Tooth, who looked to be flying because of the clear and thin ice that kept her up, and with a smile and a tooth canister in her hand. And finally Sandy who stood floating upon a dream sand cloud with a smile upon his face, a ball of dream-sand in one hand.

Towards the right side of the room stood four more statues. The first was Hiccup standing with his arms crossed and a smile upon his face. The Next was Merida who had a hand on her hip and a bow in the other hand. Then it was Rapunzel who, like Merida, had a hand on her hip but in the other hand there was a frying pan. The final statue was of Jamie Bennett and his Sister Sophie, both standing with beaming smiles upon their young faces.

A gasp from Rapunzel made them turn around and there, as if guarding the door, stood two more statues. The one on the left with the Guardians was of Phil with Baby Tooth perched on his shoulder. And on the right, Toothless sat with Pascal upon his head and Agnus at his side.

Hiccup slowly approach the statue of Toothless and placed his hand upon his snout, whipping away the hoarfrost that had been there. Tears welled in his eyes as he gave a water smile. He felt a hand upon his shoulder and he turned to see Merida and Rapunzel there with concerned expressions. With a soft smile, he blinked away the tears and whispered an, "I'm fine." They continued to stare at each other for a moment before the two gave swift nods and stepped away.

"This is amazing." Tooth breathed as she flew up to her statue, the other's doing similar actions.

"I didn't know Frostbite had this in him." Bunny spoke up. "Shame that they got covered in frost though." They nodded in agreement.

A sudden glow from across the room caught their attention and they turned to see a foggy wall. Walking up to it, they looked into it trying to see what was inside. There, even though the shape was blurry, was the crystal.


	9. Chapter 9

With a shout, Bunny slammed his boomerang into the wall with enough brute force to shake it, but not even a small dent appeared within the ice. He continued to slam it into the same place over and over but nothing happened. The ice stayed firm and remained intact. It gleamed as though laughing at his futile attempts in its destruction.

Realizing this was going nowhere, Bunny stepped away from the wall, panting and glaring at it.

"So, if that didn't work, how are we supposed to get to it?" Merida asked. Hiccup was looking around the wall trying to see if there were any holes or hidden cracks they could slip through. There were none.

"Is there another hall or room next to here where we could break in through?" Bunny asked. He received shakes of the heads from the three teens. Then he turned towards the two flying Guardians. "I would ask you two to go out there but I doubt you'd even last seconds in that blizzard." It was true. Even Sandy, who had to go through some of the harshest of weathers to deliver dreams, felt the chill of the roaring winds and cuts of snow and ice.

"How do we get in there then?" Rapunzel asked.

"Don't know." Merida answered. "But we have today and tomorrow to figure it out."

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not wait for the last minute to get out of here." Tooth said with a slight shiver at the thought of Jack coming back to, in his words, "play" with them. The other's joined in shaking from that fear of the thought of the insane winter spirit coming back to them when their time is considered up.

"Tooth is right." Hiccup said. "We have to find some way into there, quickly. Does anyone have any other ideas?"

They all looked at each other with blank faces. What else could they do? They obviously had no heat or fire to attempt to melt the wall and they couldn't break it down with any weapons they had at hand. They were at a loss.

"Do you think we could maybe make something crash into it?" Bunny suggested.

"Like what?"

"Maybe one of these statues-"

"No!" He was cut off by Tooth and Rapunzel who were glaring at him with so much anger that he could drop dead right there.

"He put so much time and effort into these sculptures and obviously cares for them, so much that they are barely even touch in this phase of his." Tooth growled. "If you so much as even think about touching one of these sculptures I will knock you into next week!"

Bunny's eyes widened in response to this and put his hands up in surrender. Satisfied that he'll listen, she backed away from him to float next to Rapunzel, who was still glaring at the Guardian of Hope.

"Well," North said, "Since that is off limits, what do we do?" There was no answer because no one had one. Everyone was stumped. With a sigh they all decided to wait in the room for the time being, seeing as they had nowhere to be and this way they could see if there was any change in the wall.

There was a comfortable silence in the air. No one wanted to disturb the peace that had finally descended over the group. However questions lingered in each one of their heads and someone would eventually speak up. Someone would eventually say what sat quietly upon each of their minds.

"What," Rapunzel spoke up drawing their attention to her. "What do you think will happen if Jack gets to us if three days are up?"

"…Don't know." Bunny answered. "But I doubt it will be good."

"There's that and I think it would only drive him further away." Everyone looked over at Hiccup. He sighed. "I mean, think about it. If this happened because he…killed Toothless, then think what would happen should he ever come to his senses and see what happened to us. I think it would only drive him further away and cause the cold to spread faster, we'd lose him faster."

"Hiccup…" Rapunzel whispered not knowing what else to say. Silence descended over them once again but this time no one spoke because they didn't know what to say. Should they try to cheer them up, it would be useless seeing as nothing could be done about the key on the other side of the wall and no one knew how they could bring comfort to this such hopeless moment. Even Bunny, the Guardian of Hope, couldn't think of anything to say. And this hopelessness only continued to grow as the time slowly passed by and it grew darker in the room.

Hiccup sighed as he tossed small pebbles of ice across the floor and at the wall. For hours they've tried to get passed the wall, but to no avail. It felt as though they should just give up now. He looked up at the wall and frowned in agitation. There had to be something to this wall! While he understood that Jack, being as he was now, would create it to where there was no way passed it, it was still Jack! He said this was a game meaning there was some puzzle to this that they weren't finding. But what!? With a frustrated groan, he threw the pebble he was holding at the wall.

Crack.

This made them all freeze. Nothing, not even a slam from North's swords, could break this ice. But now, across from where Hiccup sat leaning against a statue, there was a small crack in the wall. It was close to the floor, but there was still space between it and the ground. Thinking the wall had weakened, Hiccup picked up another pebble and threw it higher up towards where Bunny had been originally banging against it. Nothing. Why had it only been that one spot?

No one besides Hiccup moved towards the crack, not knowing what to do and letting him be the one to investigate. The brunette placed his hand upon the crack and pushed, it creaked and cracked a little more. Why? Why just this spot? He moved his hand and pressed further up, slightly over the crack. Again, a crack formed. He pushed up more but nothing happened. It was just this spot.

He turned towards Bunny and asked for one of his boomerangs and Bunny happily gave it to him. With a deep breath, he began smashing in the cracks, forming a hole in the wall. It ended up being slightly above the ground but very low from the ceiling. It was large enough for him to crouch through but was only wide enough for him to slide in sideways. After a few seconds, he turned back to the others.

"I'm going in there." He said.

"Wait, let one of us come with you!" Tooth exclaimed

"It should only take a second."

"But we don't know what Jack has ready." Bunny argued. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and started going through the hole. He heard their shouts for him to wait, but his focus was getting the crystal and getting the staff to save Jack. Once he was in there, he had to take a second to take in what he was seeing. The room had icicles hanging from the ceiling and on window to watch the outside. While the room didn't have much in it, it did hold a breath taking thing. Before him, sitting upon an ice pedestal, was a spike of ice. And it wasn't any ice, no this ice was pitch black and it seemed to shift within the frozen point.

Suddenly there was a groan from behind him and he watched as something moved in front of the hole, blocking the other's entry.

"Hiccup!" He heard them shout, but he didn't have time to respond before another voice spoke from behind him.

"It's nice to see you again Hiccup."

* * *

A shiver went down his back as he turned around to find cold eyes staring back at him with a blood curdling smile pointed at him.

It was him and Jack alone in a room.

"H-Hey Jack?" Hiccup greeted nervously. "Why are you back so early? Three day's aren't up."

"Hmm, no I guess not." He said. "But I did say  _within_ three days did I not?" Cold sweat went down Hiccup's back. "But I want to talk!" Jack suddenly shouted. "Like how did you figure out my wall trick? Then again, you always were smart."

 _'Maybe I can keep him talking and I can get out of here with the crystal.'_ Hiccup thought as he answered. "We'll I kinda just threw a piece of ice at it."

"Really? You didn't notice anything else about it?" Jack hummed.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows before a memory of Jack telling him about his past came up. "A hole in the ice. One of us had to go through to move on, like when you fell through the ice."

"Oh you are still smart!" Jack shouted joyfully, his mad eyes swirling with great intensity. His pointed smile stretched across his face and he stared directly at the other.

Swallowing as he silently moved closer to where the crystal sat Hiccup spoke. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the spike. Blinking, Jack turned towards it and hummed again.

"Oh just a little reminder~." He sang.

"About what?"

"Hm, well I use to use it as a reminder for my strength and how I could resist evil. Funny right!?" He laughed a chilling laugh that would have sent any murderer home crying. "No it really shows my true self, how dark winter really is." His voice dropped as well as his smile, the storm in his eyes slowing a bit. "You know that's the truth."

Hiccup paused in his shuffling towards the crystal to look towards the frowning winter spirit. His fingers were tracing the outline of the point. Jack didn't even react when the sharp point cut his hand, causing crimson to fall to the floor. His friend looked so lost and Hiccup wanted to reach out so badly, to hold him close and to tell him everything was ok. But he also knew that wouldn't be wise to do, not while Jack was like this. Instead he spoke.

"Jack,"

"Hm?" Jack hummed in response, his mind off somewhere else.

"You're not a bad guy, and we came for you. I came for you, I want to help you." He reached the crystal and gripped it in his hands, looking over at the winter spirit. "I will help you."

It was silent save for the shouts from the others and the screams of the storm. Hiccup's breath fogged in front of him as he watched as Jack looked at his bloodied hand. Then Jack just burst out laughing. It was so sudden and so loud that it even made the ones on the other side of the wall freeze. Hiccup didn't know what to do. Meanwhile, Jack was clutching his chest as the chilling laughter filled the air and his eyes were filled with a swirling storm once more.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's funny! You know, I almost believed you there for a moment!" Jack finally spoke turning to him. Hiccup took a step back as the white eyes focused once again upon him. "But you don't have to lie~! Just tell me the truth! You want me to stop the crazy storms right?! To go back to being weak? But I can't Hiccup." He sounded as if he whined that part. "I can't because if I do I'll just continue to be used and beaten. Betrayed and hurt. I'll live in denial again! Come one, even you know winter brings nothing but pain and cold."

Suddenly, cold breath was next to his ear. "Just accept it Hiccup. You know it's the truth, give up. You're Jack is gone."

"NO!" Hiccup would not accept it! He jerked away from the winter spirit and he shook his head. This was not Jack. This was not his carefree friend who looked for the light in his season. This was the cold that was taking his friend over. This was what has become of Jack from the hard betrayal that had pierced his heart. This was the shield that builds over the winter spirits' hearts to block out such pain and hate. But this was also different because of Jack's center. It made him mad, crazy,  _insane_. But, Jack was still in there, he knew it.

"I'll get you back, Jack. Just you wait." With that, Hiccup was pulled out of the room. Jack growled as he chased after them, only to watch as they each disappeared through the key. With narrowed eyes, Jack took off through a nearby window to chase after them.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup opened his eyes and he found that he and the others had made it out of the icy tundra of Jack's home to appear back at the place on the island. While the other's thanked the warmth that came from the much warmer air, Hiccup was hiding the crystal away again. He removed the rock, placed it with the others, and covered the box up again.

"Come on!" He shouted towards the others as he ran to the sleigh, which was surprisingly still here. "We have to get to the North Pole and get Jack's staff!" The other's blinked in confusion for a moment before remembering that there was a certain friend they were trying to save.

"Of course!" North shouted as he and the other's climbed into the sleigh. "We go quickly!" With a shout, he snapped the reigns and the reindeer were off. Whispering into a snow-globe his destination, North threw it and a swirling portal appeared. He ran right into it and no one complained about the fast pace, not even Bunny. When they appeared on the other side, North landed the sleigh in the landing area and everyone hopped off. However, before everyone entered through the doors that led inside, Hiccup turned to Rapunzel and Merida.

"I think you guys should go home." He said making their eyes widen.

"W-What?"

"You can't be serious!"

"I mean it." Hiccup said. "It's going to be dangerous when we face Jack again and I don't think you guys should risk getting hurt. This is something I have to fix, not you." Hiccup said. "Besides, you've been away from your parents for a long time now and in freezing weather, you should take time to rest."

"But we want to help! Jack's our friend too!" Rapunzel protested.

North came up to stand behind Hiccup. "I agree with Hiccup." He spoke. "You do not need to come, it is not something you need to fix or fight for. I understand you care for Jack, but Hiccup makes good points." The two looked to the other three Guardians only to see that they agreed with them.

Merida huffed. "Fine, just bring that idiot back." With that the two were handed snow-globes and they were sent back to their homes.

With a sigh Hiccup turned back to the others. He met their gazes and he said. "Let's do this." He received four nods in return.

North led them through the halls of the workshop as quickly as possible. It seemed to take forever for Hiccup before they would reach the room that the staff had been left in. When they finally did North slammed the doors open and searched immediately for the pieces of the staff. Hiccup remembered they had been left on a coffee table in the center of the room and when he turn towards it, he found it empty! No! Where were the pieces of the shepherds crook?!

"Where are they?!" Hiccup exclaimed as the other's had the same result in their own search.

North turned to question a yeti only for it to shrug in response and grumble something back. "What do you mean you do not know where it is?!" North screamed. "How could you just let it disappear?!" The yeti shrunk away from his anger.

"So it's gone?" Hiccup breathed, fear painting both his face and words.

"It appeared so." North groaned. "And yetis do not know where it is."

"What about the bloody elves?!" Bunny asked and even his voice showed his fear.

"Elves do not have them either."

"It has to be somewhere!" Hiccup shouted. "We can't loss this! If we don't get the staff, we can't save Jack!"

Suddenly, a dark chuckle filled the air. While it was unfamiliar to Hiccup, it was very familiar to the Guardians. Hiccup watched as out of the shadows, a gray skinned man with black hair and golden eyes formed, grinning pointed teeth at them.

"Pitch." Bunny growled. So that's who this was. Hiccup was told of Pitch from Jack but seeing him now made him wonder how Jack was ever able to laugh at him.

"I must say, the amount of fear dripping from all of you it very intoxicating." He said in his silky voice sending shivers down Hiccup's spine.

"Pitch! Do you have something to do with this?!" Tooth shouted in anger, barely holding back her want to charge at him.

"With what?" He asked then he blinked and a sickening smirk formed on his face. "Oh, do you mean the disappearance of this?" With that, the pieces of Jack's staff appear out of the shadows and in his hands. "Then I guess that's a yes."

Tooth flew at him only for him to disappear. "Pitch! You better give us back that staff or-"

"Or what?" His voice interrupted her. "You'll punch out another tooth? Oh I'm shaking in terror." He formed on a ledge near the ceiling peering down at them. "Honestly, why would I want you to bring the brat back? The fear he causes from his storms is glorious and this way he's not getting in my way by bringing joy to children. You're all upset and he seems to enjoy his new life. Now what kind of person would I be if I took his new joy away from him? Especially if he had gone through so much to get there."

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows at that last part. How would Pitch know what happened to Jack? It almost sounded as though he…realization dawned on Hiccup.

"You caused all this to happen." He breathed out causing them all to look at him.

"What was that boy?" Pitch asked raising a brow.

"You caused this all to happen." He spoke again. "From the very beginning. You were the one that made Jack freak out and cause the storm all those months ago. You were the one who caused Jack to shoot Toothless. I'll bet you were there and when he went to hit you, he hit Toothless instead!" Anger clouded Hiccup's eyes as he glared at the spirit above him.

Pitch blinked down at him before he grinned again. "I'm impressed you figured that all out. Even if you didn't include your part in it all, the point remains. You are certainly a clever boy."

"Yes, very clever." Everyone's eyes widened once more in fear, yes even Pitch, as they turned to look at one of the windows they hadn't even realized opened. Within in stood a smirking Jack, arms crossed as his white eyes bore into Pitch's and his teeth glinted with malice.

"Hello Frost." Pitch greeted as everyone else held their breath.

"And hello to you Pitch!" Jack responded. "I must say I'm surprised to see you here. Come to play as well~?"

"Actually, I was just leaving." Pitch said hoping to make it out before the insane spirit could stop him. Just because he like the fact the winter spirit brought fear didn't mean he wanted to cross paths with him. "I wouldn't want to intrude on you time with them."

However, before Pitch could vanish through a shadow, a freezing hand grabbed his wrist causing him to flinch at the burning feeling. The parts of the staff in his hands dropped and fell to the floor as he looked up and froze at the sight of the swirling eyes before him. "But Pitch," Icy breath ghosted over his face. "I never did get to thank you, did I? You did go through  _so much trouble_ for little old me! I should return the favor."

The other's did nothing but watched the ironic scene before them. The King of Fear was afraid, how funny.

Pitch swallowed as he asked his next question. "And how do you wish to do that?"

White eyes grew in power and swirled faster and the smile upon the other's ice-like face grew impossibly wide. "Well, since you  _helped_  me find the true,  _darker_  side of winter, why don't I help you find the chill the dark brings? You always said, cold and dark go together right?"

Before Pitch could even respond, he was surrounded on all sides by piercing cold and was met with darkness. Jack grinned at his work and backed away from the body with a low chuckle.

Meanwhile, on the floor, the other's watched in horror as Jack froze pitch solid, a terrified face of the Boogieman being the most noticeable thing. They can't believe Jack would just do that without any sign of mercy. Wait, no. That's because this wasn't Jack. This was some twisted version of their friend caused by the cold that threatened to hide him from the world and form him into the careless, cold, and crazy being. And the key to stopping it was but mere feet away from them, laying uselessly on the ground.

"Seemed fitting right?" Jack spoke turning his freezing gaze to all of them. "Now onto the real reason I came here." His eyes seemed to glow.

"Who wants to play first?"

 


	11. Chapter 11

Their blood ran cold as Jack gazed at them with a sickening and sharp smile. Cold sweat formed on their foreheads as he watched them like a hunter watching its prey. No one could move, their feet as if glued to the ground where they stood as his piercing gaze moved from one to another.

"Well?" We asked coming to stand on the floor in front of them, bare feet lightly touching down. "Who's first?"

No one spoke for the longest time, none of them knowing how to respond as their mouths ran dry. Then, as if gaining some form of courage, North stepped forwards and Jack's attention snapped towards him and focused on him.

"So you want to go first big man? Fine by me!" Jack ended that with a chuckle.

"…Jack," He received a hum in response. "Why don't we just stop for a moment and talk with everyone."

Jack whined and a frown formed on his face. "But Nooorrrth, I want to play! Talking is too boring~! Wouldn't you rather play a game?"

Bunny scoffed. "Play a game with you? Ha! As if. I have a feeling these games aren't going to be fun at all."

Bunny realized his mistake too late for chilling eyes snapped to his own and his ears lowered in fear at the swirling storm gazing back at him.

"Is that so~ Bunny?" Jack hummed, taking a few steps toward him. Then he started muttering to himself, worrying the group further. "No, you've never liked what I have to bring and play. You never liked me. But why would he like winter? All winter is just pain and cold. No one likes winter. Winter kills." And on and on and on.

They all glanced at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Um, Jack?" Tooth spoke up hesitantly. And with that the muttering stopped and his grin was back.

"Oh don't worry Tooth, I _fine._ " He stated. "No, but don't worry Bunny!" He said turning his attention back to the Guardian of Hope. "You'll like this game! It's really fun and you don't have to do anything but sit back while I do all the work! Want to see~?" With that he ran forward, prepared to slash at the other, only to be thrown back into a wall by Sandy.

They all looked towards him but before anything could be said, a cackling winter spirit spoke up. "Oh! Sandy knows how to play~! However he wants to play the harder way. That's fine that means the game goes on longer!"

"Oh no, Frostbite." Bunny growled. "We're going to have to cut the game short."

Jack pouted a bit before smirking. "Nah! Let's see who wins!" With that he flew out the window, the Guardians chasing after him.

Meanwhile, Hiccup had stayed behind. He had watched the exchange and now feared for the Guardians' safety but there was still the fear for Jack in his heart. Was he even aware of what he was doing or was it simply because of the mad effect from his corrupted center? He didn't have the answer but he hoped it was the second one.

He tore his gaze from the direction the Guardians and Jack had gone to look at the pieces of Jack's staff on the floor. He had no idea how he would do it, but he knew he had to get Jack to fix his staff. That meant going up to the currently sadistic friend of his and having to talk him into putting the staff together. He may very well die from this attempt and he may also fail. But that didn't mean he was going to give up the chance of fixing Jack.

With that thought in mind, Hiccup ran over to the pieces of the staff and picked them up, tightening his grip upon the wood. Then he turned to look out the window and watched from where he stood the battle that was going on between the Guardians and Jack. He needed to get out there and face Jack. So, with a deep breath, Hiccup took off after the battling group.

* * *

Jack laughed as he dodged another attack from the Sandman and quickly held his ice staff to block North's attack. He then heard buzzing behind him and with a kick to North's stomach, swung him staff around to hit Tooth and knock her to the ground a few feet away, ice covering her wings and arm where she was hit. Bunny growled and through his boomerangs at the winter spirit only for an ice shield to fly up making them hit it and fall to the ground. Then, Jack was nowhere to be seen.

The Guardians spun around, trying to find the winter spirit when they were suddenly all hit it the back by and a ball made of ice. Each grunted at force of which it was thrown but they all quickly turned towards the source of the attack. They had caught sight of Jack's form before the snow picked up and he vanished with a wisp of the wind.

Jack laughed as he danced around them. They were all so stupid to chase him into his own element! And here he thought they were smarter than that. Oh well. He went in for another attack but was stopped by a boomerang hitting his shoulder. Then a golden whip wrapped around his arms and pulled him up to a group of glaring Guardians.

"That is enough Jack." North spoke sternly then his gaze softened. "Now let us help you."

"Help me? Ha! That's a joke. You know, you've all told so many bad jokes by now that I'm surprised you're still going with the same material."

They watched Jack sadly. "Sandy," Bunny said. "Keep him tied until we reach the Pole."

When Sandy turned to nod in response, Jack laughed. "How 'bout no. It's been fun but you're ruining the game now." With that, ice crawled across Sandy's dream-sand rope before he could react and soon it exploded outward, the shards hitting each of the Guardians hard.

They all groaned from where they ended up on the ground, wounds and cuts causing crimson liquid to flow from them. When they all tried to push themselves back up, the wind pushed them back down, pressing them to the ground. Jack grinned and he swung his staff around as he stood over them. "Now," He hummed. "Who's first?"

"Wait, J-" Tooth was interrupted by a call to her right.

"Jack!" They all turned to see Hiccup standing there, the staff halves clenched tightly in his hands.

Jack grinned and stepped away from the fallen Guardians. "Hiccup~!" He sang in greeting. "You know, I was in the middle of something but I can play with you if you want." He stepped towards the other and while Hiccup wanted to step away from him, he too decided to meet up in the middle with Jack. They now stood only a few feet away from each other, staring straight into each other's eyes.

"So, how do you want to do this? You stand there while I do the rest?" Jack asked swinging his staff.

Hiccup swallowed. "Jack, this needs to stop."

"This again? I swear to the moon t-"

"I know you don't believe us but, we really want to help you."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And why is that? So I can be your happy little spirit that does anything good under your hand? No thank you."

"Jack, we weren't doing anything like that. You're our friend and we care for you-"

"Now I know that's a lie. I mean you did hurt me right? Or did that slip your mind when you came looking for me?"

"It didn't Jack and I'm sorry for doing," He motioned to Jack. "This to you. To turning you into something you're not."

Jack scoffed. "Please, I'd rather be this then how weak I was before. Before, I was a target for people to hurt, just a simple little sprite that caused nothing but trouble. But no one went to listen to his side of the story. NO! All they did was saw the mess that was made and went to hurt little Jackie because of it. Oh don't pay attention to how frightened or in pain he seemed, no, no. There's a mess around so little Jackie must have caused it. Well no more! At least this way I don't care."

While Jack ranted, Hiccup couldn't help but hear something within the words, something that would remain unspoken unless the ice creeping within Jack was cracked. He looked back at the mumbling spirit, watching as the white eyes swirled with emotions that wanted to show themselves but the storm hid them.

"Jack," He spoke cutting the other's rant off. He took a step forward, but only a step, while Jack didn't move. "Jack, I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."

"Forgave me for what? Running away?"

"No. For freezing and effectively killing Toothless." This actually caused Jack to show a different emotion other than anger or joy. It breathe caught and the swirling storm slowed down. Hiccup continued. "I forgave you and ever since I've wanted to apologize to you for hurting you and for breaking this." He held the broken staff outward but Jack didn't even look down at it. His gaze was frozen on Hiccup. "Jack?"

"How can you say that?" It was whispered, much different from any other tone of speaking Jack had used. Hiccup watched as his face twisted into distress. "I killed your best friend and you just forgave me? How!? You should hate me! I hate me! I've never caused anything but trouble so why bring me back! If you leave me like this, then you never have to deal with me again! I won't feel the pain of my failures and you don't have to look at me!"

"But Jack," Hiccup said stepping forward once more. "I don't want you to live like this and away from everyone. You're too good of a person to let that happen to."

"No I'm not. I carry winter, nothing is good about that." Jack moaned out miserably. Hiccup was forcing the ice back and that just made Jack feel the wrath of winter raging within him without a conduct as well as the pain of his self-distain.

"Jack, you are good. What happened wasn't your fault. It was Pitch's." Hiccup stepped even closer. "None of this was your fault. If anything, you should be mad at me for hurting you and not letting you tell your half of the story."

"But I deserved this, I-I killed your friend. He was so important to you and I took him away from you." Blue was peeking through the storm in his eyes.

"But Jack, don't you see?" Hiccup was now standing before the other, who was slightly shorter then him since Hiccup had aged while Jack never did. He lifted his free hand to place it on the cracking face of Jack Frost's cheek. It no longer burned at the touch. "You're important to me. And the fact that I caused you to try and hide away from everyone instead of listening, hurts a lot."

"It doesn't take back what I did." Jac whispered, clenching his eyes closed.

"I told you I forgive you and if it makes you feel any better, I bet Toothless forgives you too." That comment made Jack's breathe hitch again. Hiccup moved his hand that held the broken staff closer to Jack's hand. "Please Jack," He whispered making the other open his eyes. There was no more storm. "Come back."

The icy skin that covered Jack cracked and fell apart showing his usual pale skin beneath. His hair blew away like snowflakes in the wind, slowly showing the pure white once again. Jack let out a cry as teeth shifted back to their snowy white and he felt the ice that had been seeping into his center recede. His hands shook as they clutched Hiccup's shirt and choked sobs of pain and relief escaped his lips.

Hiccup moved his hand from Jack cheek and slowly used it to untangle the pale hand from his shirt. He then brought Jack's staff into the other's trembling hands and helped bring them together. Jack let out a cry as his powers rush to his hands to go into the wood beneath his fingertips. There was a bright glow of blue and Hiccup watched as the staff was repaired. Once that was done, Jack huffed and fell against him, his face buried into his chest.

"Ja-"

"Jack." Hiccup was interrupted by the Guardians who came up before him. Jack in response tried to hide within Hiccup's chest but couldn't resist peeking a blue eye out.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. At first he was expecting to be yelled at but that didn't happen as Tooth flew forward and gave Jack a giant hug.

"Oh! I'm so glad you're back Sweet Tooth!" She cried. "Don't ever do that again! You hear me!? Oh you're poor teeth were so ruined and-"

Hiccup gave a chuckle as he watched Jack be smothered over by Tooth. Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder and he turned to look up at North.

"Thank you Hiccup." North said with a gentle smile.

"No problem, I was happy to help." With one last smile, the other's joined in fussing and scolding/giving hugs to Jack. Everything was fine.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup sighed as a cold breeze caressed through his hair as he sat on a hill overlooking his village. About a month ago, he had fought and braved against the cold of winter to reach one of his best friends hiding within, Jack Frost. When he did reach him, it reached out and called to Jack, to bring him from his grief and guilt. It worked and since then, Jack has been trying to make up for everything he put them through, even if they had all told him he was forgiven.

But that didn't mean they ever got tired of his presence. His happy, not insane, attitude made them all cheer up and they would all admit that they had missed it. They had missed his witty comments and playful pranks. They had missed his joyful laugh and sarcastic responses. His ability to have fun in any situation and the playful banter between him and Bunny. They even missed the times when he would be so random or annoying they would shake their heads at him.

And now that they had him back, they wouldn't let him go.

It's true there would be times that would cause him to fall back into his saddened or guilty state but they never let the ice creep back into his center. If he ever fell, they just brought him back up.

"Hey!" He looked up to see Jack floating in front of him.

"I should've thought it was you. The wind had gotten a bit colder." Hiccup laughed as Jack put a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Now how do you know I caused that? It could be because of your wacky climate here." Jack huffed as he sat down next to him.

"True," Hiccup responded, "But it was a bit sudden of a change." Hiccup shot a smile at the white haired spirit and Jack just smirked in response.

"Only you would notice that."

"Why are you here Jack?"

"What? Didn't you miss me?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Well, you haven't hit me with snow yet so I can only wonder what you're going to do. Unless you plan to bring me somewhere."

Jack shook his head. "Nope!" He said popping the p. "Actually, I came to give you something."

"For what?"

"Weeeellll-"

"Jack, I swear to Odin that if this another way to say sorry-"

"No! It's not, well, I mean." Jack stuttered but then sighed. "I just feel like you should have this, alright?"

Hiccup sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

Jack reached into his hoody pocket and pulled out something small and black. He opened his hand and Hiccup saw that it was a necklace and upon the string was a small figurine. It was a black dragon but not any dragon. It was exactly like Toothless.

"Jack…" He didn't know what to say.

"I know you don't really have anything you can carry around with you and I know you two use to go everywhere together, so…" Jack gave a shrug but he never looked at Hiccup as he spoke. "I thought you might like this so that way he's always with you. I know it's nothing like the real Toothless, but…still. I mean if you don't want it you don't have to take it, I just thought…" He was rambling now. Honestly, he didn't know how Hiccup would react and the worry was getting to him. He knew that Hiccup would have a perfectly good reason to not take the neck lace and Jack wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

However, he stopped talking and his breathe hitched when he felt Hiccup's warmer hand reach over into his own and picked up the necklace. Blue eyes flickered over to him, watching as Hiccup gazed at the small dragon before smiling and placing it around his neck.

"I told you I already forgave you Jack, but…thanks." Hiccup said giving the other a smile. "You know, you can breathe right?"

Jack's eyes widened and his cheeks frosted with embarrassment. "I-I know that, jeez. Can't I just do something nice?"

"Of course you can!" Hiccup said, "You're always giving nice things."

"Oh shut up!" Jack snapped, looking away. "Like you're one to talk."

Hiccup just laughed at the other and threw an arm over his shoulder, pulling Jack in close. "Thanks again Jack, I mean it."

"You're welcome. Besides, I needed to give you something anyway since you returned me my staff!"

"Jack." Hiccup warned not wanting to bring it all up again.

"Alright, Alright!" Jack laughed. "I'll be quiet now."

"Good."

With that, they sat next to each other, watching the village below. As sad as this had all begun, they both forgave each other and one would say they're closer than before.

But, hey, there's nothing wrong with that.


End file.
